The present invention deals with a container for small consumer items, such as a handbag, a purse, a pouch, a box and the like, which is generally held in hands or hangs on a shoulder etc.
Such containers often become a target of burglars who try to pull them from the user. At the present there is no means in these containers to prevent such burglaries or to at least scare a potential burglar. With increasing number of burglaries the problem of providing such means is to be solved to improve safety of the users.